Seagum Jelly
Seagum Jelly is a spin-off to Lamadilus. It is about Yellow Jellies trying to escape the Fluffy Sea. Levels Seagum Jelly has 20 levels. Level 1 In the level there are Captain Morris, Right Hand Man and Blob Boy, and they get a tutorial with attacking 3 Test Dummies. This level marks the first appearence of Captain Morris, Right Hand Man and Blob Boy. Level 2 This level introduces Jimbo and Jumbo. Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 The Yellow Jellies meet sponges. Level 6 Level 7 This level introduces Soldier Arman. Level 8 This level introduces Soldier Cheryl. Level 9 In this level it is stated that the Captain will not appear. Level 10 This level introduces Ninja Jikumo. Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 This level introduces Fisherman Fethry. Level 14 In this level Right Hand Man Jr. fights Right Hand Man Sr. Level 15 This level introduces Actor Tom. Level 16 This level introduces Police Tucker. Level 17 Level 18 This level introduces Lifeguard and is the first level not taking place in the Fluffy Sea. Level 19 Level 20 In this level all 13 crew members have to fight the Crocodile. This level introduces Unlucky Austin. Character Collections Throughout the game there will be characters that the player can collect. There are 5 collections. Each include a few characters. Vehicles Throughout the game the player will get vehicles along with them. New Captain't Morris Ship Better.png|Captain Morris's Ship Fishing Boat Jonas.png|Fisherman Jonas's fishing boat Arman Tank.png|Arman's Tank New Captain't Morris Ship Inside.png|The Inside of Captain Morris's ship History The Yellow Jellies, Captain Morris and Right Hand Man were being chased by the Crocodile in Lamadilus. They rebought Captain Morris's and Right Hand Man Sr.'s old ship. They used their ship to get to the Fluffy Sea. In the ship they found Blob Boy. The crocodile lost them and the yellow jellies found Test Dummy Jellies. The yellow jellies attacked them and found more jellies throughout their adventure. At the end they found the crocodile at the beach where they attacked the crocodile. When the crocodile got weak he ran away. The yellow jellies had a party. Words in the rum bubbles later said: "To Be Continued..." Weapons Bubble Gum: Bubble Gum can just be thrown and kill anything on contact. Jelly Rolls: Jelly Rolls will roll around if it is thrown. Hazards Water: Water will kill the player on contact. Previews Blueberry Drown.PNG|A preview Fethry Revealed.png|Fethry revealed Music Title Links *Tumblr *A preview Quotes Introduction *'Captain Morris': Haw haw, that crocy can't catch us! *'Right Hand Man': Hay! T' pawn shop bet'n a ship! *'Captain Morris': Vr' nace. W-what! *'Captain Morris': T' ol' ship I had whi' yer dad! Le's bet i'! *'Right Hand Man': Kay, Morris! *'Pawn shop owner': And once! Twice... *'Right Hand Man': 8000 coins! *'Pawn shop owner': And.. Sold, to a pirate! Level 1 *'Captain Morris': Yer right lads, were here. *'Blob Boy': Not all of us are *Blob* pirates. *'Right Hand Man': Listen t' Morris! *'Captain Morris': Thank yer. *'Captain Morris': We neednt' destroy the Test Dummies. Level 2 *'Captain Morris': Welcome lads. *'Jimbo': Hi. *'Jumbo': Hello. *'Right Hand Man': Twins? And not-pirates. Yar not right. *'Blob Boy': This makes me not the *Blob* only weird person here. *'Jumbo': Where do we start? *'Right Hand Man': I's guess yar missed the training. Level 3 *'Blob Boy': Yay, no new members. *Blob* *'Jimbo': What? *'Blob Boy': Nothing. *'Captain Morris': Red peoples again? *'Red Jellies': Surrender, we taste better than you. Level 4 *'Right Hand Man': Finally, lemons tast' better t' strawberries. *'Right Hand Man': Why won't yer admit it? *'Red Jellies': Maybe yar do, but whats about Blue Jellies! *'Blue Jellies': Yer not good tasti'n. Blueberries yummier then lemons *'Blue Boy': I'm impartial. Level 5 *'Captain Morris': Ha ha, we beat blue-berry. *'Jimbo': What about these hole-ey versions of us. *'Right Hand Man': Yer means sponges? *'Blob Boy': I wonder *Blob* what they do. Level 6 *'Blob Boy': Noo! The water! Why? *'Blob Boy': They are too *Blob* strong. *'Blob Boy': We need more people. *'Jumbo': No, don't do it. *'Blob Boy': Too late, I'm hiring. Level 7 *'Arman': I'm here maggots! Fear me. *'Right Hand Man': Welcome! Blob Boy here has hired you. *'Blob Boy': Yes, these "Maggot" Sponges are *Blob* too powerful. We need your help. *'Arman': I know I can beat those maggots. Level 8 *'Arman': Blob Boy is so weird. I must show him to my sister Cheryl. *'Blob Boy': Your weird. *'Cheryl': Hey guys! I am new and I am Arman's sister! *'Captain Morris': Hello Cherry. *'Cheryl': Cheryl. *'Captain Morris': Yer know I'm gonna work on the ship. Level 9 *'Right Hand Man': Aye wonder why Captain likes cherries. *'Blob Boy': Because *Blob* we are fighting them right now! *'Arman': These cherries are so sneaky and fast. *'Cheryl': Were gonna hire one, right? Level 10 *'Jikumo': Watawa! I am here. *'Jikumo': Aah! Aquaman! *'Right Hand Man': Aye wonder ware Jimbo and Jumbo are. *'Right Hand Man': Welcome! *'Captain Morris': Yai'm gons invite Cheryl out for dinner. You think she'll like me? *'Blob Boy': No. Level 11 *'Right Hand Man': Without t' Morris we gones bad! *'Blob Boy': Maybe we need to ask *Blob* ask the guy down there why. *'Jikumo': These sprouts? *'Green Jellies': What yer gon' do about us? *'Fisherman Fethry': He he, whats ya going on? *'Arman': Nothing maggot, you'd take a grenade? Level 12 *'Cheryl': Strawberries, Blueberries, Carrots and Sprouts! What else? *'Captain Morris': Look who remembered. *'Cheryl': Lime, our opposite! *'Fisherman Fethry': I know these limes! They hate sour! Use my sour bomb. *'Ninja Jikumo': Thank you mister fisherman. Level 13 *'Jimbo': This Jonas guy has been helping us alot. *'Fisherman Fethry': I didn't want to leave you alone. *'Blob Boy': Yay! Welcome. Level 14 *'Right Hand Man': I wonder whe everybody is hidin'. *'Right Hand Man': Wow, thy' cloud look alots like aye jelly! *'Right Hand Man': Kind of like me dad! *'Right Hand Man': Who died... *'Right Hand Man': Aah! It is my dads! *'Right Hand Man Sr': Hello me son. *'Right Hand Man': Aah! Help! Blob Boy! Arman! Jonas! *'Right Hand Man Sr.': AyeI see what yer have done with me inheritence! *'Right Hand Man Sr': Why would yer have done tha'? *'Right Hand Man': Aye real wants to test out the droppin' cat game from Blueflake! *'Right Hand Man Sr': Hmm, indeed Blueflake. Level 15 *'Actor Tom':La la la la!I love to sing! *''' Blob Boy:'We should hire him! *'Captain Morris:'Why? *'Blob Boy:'Because he be my best freind. *'Captain Morris:'Oh,then we be hiring him! Level 16 *'Police Tucker:'You're under arrest! *'Captain Morris:'If we hire you,will you not arrest us? *'Police Tucker:'''Sure! Gallery Seagum Jelly Menu V1.PNG|The Menu Seagum Jelly Background.PNG|The BG Level Section Seagum Jelly.PNG|The level section NightBGSeagumJelly.png|Seagum Jelly background at night Trivia *The game had a few Beta names: Bathgum Jelly and Bubblegum Sea. *Captain Morris is named after Captain John Morris. Category:Lamadilus Category:Main Games Category:Games